1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a non-invasive medical treatment apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a vibrational therapy apparatus for delivering vibrational therapy and treating and preventing the onset of deep venous thrombosis (DVT).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deep venous thrombosis (DVT) is the occlusion of a deep vein by a blood clot, i.e., thrombus. DVT generally affects the leg veins, such as, for example, the femoral vein or the popliteal vein, and occurs when the blood clot either partially blocks or completely blocks the flow of blood in the vein. A major risk associated with DVT is the development of pulmonary embolism, which occurs when a blood clot breaks loose from the walls of a vein and travels to the lungs, blocking the pulmonary artery or one of its branches.
Although there are several medical factors, such as injury, immobility and clotting disorders, which cause DVT other non-medical factors are also often culprits. For example, prolonged periods of sitting or lying, such as, for example, during an airline flight and a prolonged hospital stay which includes a prolonged period of immobility.
Various treatments have been developed to alleviate the effects of DVT. For example, intermittent pneumatic compression machines are used to improve blood circulation and prevent the formation of thrombi in the limbs of the patient. These devices typically include a pair of compression garments or sleeves which wrap around the patient's limbs, generally the legs. Each sleeve has a plurality of separate inflatable chambers which are connected via conduits to a source of compressed fluid, typically air. The chambers are sequentially inflated to provide a compressive pulse to the limb, thereby increasing blood circulation and minimizing the formation of thrombi. The compressive pulses begin around the portion of the limb farthest from the heart and progress sequentially towards the heart. For example, for a three-chambered leg sleeve, the ankle chamber is inflated first followed by the calf chamber, and then the thigh chamber. Typical compression devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,069 and 6,610,021. Other methods of treatment for treating DVT include surgical procedures as well as medications, such as, anticoagulants.
However, because a patient may be susceptible to DVT and its effects with little or no warning, the best method against DVT and its effects is preventing the onset of DVT. For example, early and regular ambulation, i.e. walking, is a treatment that is recognized and recommended. Walking enhances blood flow by activating the body's muscle pumps, increasing venous velocity and preventing stasis. Nonetheless, walking is not a viable option for many people, such as elderly and/or infirm individuals. Moreover, walking is not always possible or safe, such as in an aircraft experiencing turbulence. Thus there is a need for a blood flow enhancement apparatus and method for enhancing blood flow to prevent the onset of DVT.